1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device including a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices may store data provided by an external device in response to a write request. Data storage devices may also provide stored data to an external device in response to a read request. Examples of external devices that use data storage devices include computers, digital cameras, cellular phones and the like. Data storage devices may be embedded in an external device during manufacturing of the external devices or may be fabricated separately and then connected afterwards to an external device.